It's Just Physical
by Mahtabi
Summary: Kate had a one night stand with a charming magician, but she didn't have any plans to do it again. After she stops fighting the chemistry between them, they get into an 'only physical' relationship. But is it just physical? Read to find out! The very first Gob love story in here: (Plot/Smut/Narrator/Lots of drama) Kicks off in S01 before E16. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Arrested Development characters in this story, h****owever I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hello dear readers!**

**If you've always wanted a twisted/sexy/drama-filled love story for the one and only Gob Bluth, you came to the right place!**

**The story starts before Season1/Episode16 (The episode that Gob gets married in) and goes on. **

**The story is M rated because of all the smut that's about to happen and the fact that we don't 'bleep' in here!**

**And one more thing! We do have a narrator and 'on the next AD' too!**

**So ENJOY!**

Chapter1_Not Impressed

_Now the story of a wealthy family who lost everything and the one son who had no choice but to keep them all together..._

_Michael Bluth was angrily waiting for his older brother, Gob, to come out of the master bedroom that he had slept in without Michael's permission._

_The problem, surprisingly, was not Gob; it was the woman he had brought along with him..._

Kate yawned quietly and stretched her arms and legs out just to feel an excruciating pain shooting through her head and she groaned at the thought of having a hangover. She opened her eyes carefully so the light wouldn't cause her anymore pain. As she was finally able to see, she spotted something close to her.

In a matter of seconds she realized she was lying next to a man, both of them completely naked, and the worst part was that she didn't even know him. She couldn't help but do the only thing that was on her mind…

_So she screamed!_

Gob jumped out of his place and almost fell off the bed. He looked at her like she was insane and asked in his sleepy tone: "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kate spat back: "Who the hell are you?"

Gob frowned trying to say something but his eyes were quickly focused on Kate's body that was still visible. She noticed it and angrily grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself jumping off the bed. He followed her and asked: "You don't remember me?"

Kate completely ignored him as she was looking for her clothes but they seemed nowhere to be found. Gob yawned loudly and pointed to the bed and offered: "Probably under the bed."

Kate thanked God silently as she found her clothes under the bed and didn't notice the way Gob was gazing at her on her knees.

_It was in that moment that Gob decided that he wanted to have that girl again but she didn't think so…_

She stood up straight and asked coldly: "Can you turn around?" Gob tried to be charming: "You got nothing to worry about; I liked what I saw…"

_Kate was not impressed…_

She raised her eyebrows and stared at him until he turned his back to her and muttered: "Nothing I haven't seen before…"

Kate dropped the sheet, gave the man in front of her a dirty look and started wearing her shirt first because her bra was obviously torn. She couldn't find her panties so she just put her jeans on and grabbed her heels but didn't wear them.

She let out tiredly: "You can turn around now." He turned around lazily and Kate realized he was still naked so she closed her eyes and yelled: "Put on some fucking underwear for God's sakes!" She huffed with closed eyes when Gob said: "All done."

After Kate opened her eyes and saw him, she felt a wave of flashbacks hitting her…

"_**Let the magic begin!"**_

"_**I want to make you disappear!"**_

"_**Give me your hand!"**_

Gob was watching the girl in front of him as she was putting the pieces together and then she asked him: "Aren't you the magician from the bar?" He smirked and said proudly: "Yes, I am."

_Unlike Gob's imagination she was not a fan of his illusions…_

She ran her hand in her messy hair and groaned loudly: "What the hell was I thinking?" Gob said before he could stop himself: "Well, you were pretty drunk…"

Kate grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him but he dodged it professionally yelling: "What the fuck? I remember you saying that I was the hottest man you've ever seen and you basically threw yourself at me!"

Kate did not believe that but another piece of memory reached her…

"_**Can you take me somewhere now?"**_

"_**You're sooo hot…"**_

"_**Fuck me, now!"**_

She banged her head against her hand and looked at Gob saying: "Look, nothing happened between us last night. For what it's worth, I pretty much don't remember a second of it. I don't want anyone to know this, not that we're ever going to see each other again…"

Gob hit a nerve: "Why? Are you afraid Bryan wouldn't take you back now?"

_Gob indeed had hit a nerve…_

Kate was just staring at him; her face was blank until she suddenly exploded: "How the fuck you know Bryan?" Gob stepped closer to her and said: "Oh, you were crying when we first saw each other…"

"_**How could he do this to me? I thought everything was fine…" Kate started sobbing finally and her friend put a hand on her shoulder. Out of the blue, they heard someone say: "Want some magic to cheer you up?"**_

_**Kate and Lily turned their heads around to see the proud and smirking magician in front of them and Kate snorted: "I'm definitely not drunk for that…"**_

"You know what? I'm out of here." Kate informed the distracted Gob and past him by and opened the door but behind the door stood a man she didn't know.

_It was Michael._

She tried to move but he blocked her way and looked at Gob behind her and said: "I think I've already told you, no hookers are allowed in the house. My son's still…"

He was interrupted by a slap he had received by a very angry looking Kate. She spat out in his face: "I'm not a whore." Gob confirmed from behind: "She's not a whore."

Kate didn't even bother to look at Gob; she just pushed Michael out of her way and kept on walking. She went downstairs looking for the front door when she ran into a blond woman.

"Are you Gob's new girlfriend?" Lindsay asked out of curiosity but Kate had no idea who Gob was.

_But she did._

"_**I'm Gob."**_

"_**Kate."**_

Kate just shook her head and tried to say something but was interrupted by Lindsay: "So you're a hooker? We told him not…" Kate screamed: "I'm not a hooker, alright?" Lindsay chuckled and said: "I should've known. Hookers don't moan that much…"

_For once in her life, Kate was speechless but not in a good way…_

Before she could form a word she saw the door behind Lindsay and rushed to it without thinking. Lindsay mumbled: "That was rude." Gob and Michael finally made it to the living room still arguing. "I mean, we have two minors in this house that aren't familiar with sex yet." Michael whined tired.

_That was not true._

Gob brushed his comment off easily and went to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. Lindsay asked: "So who was that girl?" Gob laughed and asked: "You didn't say you thought she was a hooker, right? Should've seen how she slapped Michael!"

Lindsay squeaked: "She slapped you?" Michael tried to cover it but he failed: "No, it was more like a… She slapped me." Gob drank his coffee and said absentmindedly: "She looked hotter when she was angry…"

Lindsay and Michael gave him a look but he didn't notice. He finished his coffee and left the kitchen while Michael shouted after him: "Gob, you might wanna put on some clothes."

Gob went to Michael's room to wear something but through the window he noticed her out of the house. Kate was apparently waiting for a cab or something like that.

But little did she know that no cab would ever pass her by so Gob tried to use the opportunity to get her back. He put on his clothes and stole the stair car keys and got out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Kate shouted out loud finally. She was looking for a cab for ten minutes but she wasn't having the best of luck. Frustrated she decided to walk and ignore the fact that it might take a couple of hours to get home.

Before she could even move she heard the familiar sound of a moving car and turned around happily only to be disappointed. Before her, was a very weird looking car with stairs on it!

_That was not the only problem…_

She finally noticed the driver and groaned without hesitation. Gob stuck his head out of the window and offered: "Want a ride home?"

All Kate wanted was to slap that annoying grin off his face but she controlled herself and simply nodded. She got in the passenger seat and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. Gob, however, answered loudly: "You are welcome!"

They spent an exact minute in silence until Gob asked: "So where do you live?" Kate answered somewhat rudely: "I don't need you to drive me to my apartment; Main Street will be fine." Gob shrugged and kept on driving.

"So Keira…" Gob started but she interrupted: "It's Kate. Unbelievable…" Gob couldn't help but ask mockingly: "Really? What's my name?" Kate opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Gob started laughing while Kate tried her luck: "John?" He just shook his head and said: "Such a pretty little hypocrite…"

While Gob was focusing on mocking Kate, he didn't see the bump in the road and soon the car jumped a little and that was enough for Kate to be thrown into Gob's chest. She tried to get herself off of him but another jump came around and this time she hit her head on his.

They both groaned loudly and Gob pushed her to her seat and mumbled: "Well, that is just great!" Kate rubbed her head but apparently the pain was not going to go away so she gave up and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

Finally they reached the street and Gob stopped the car; hopefully waiting for a different kind of 'thank you' from her. Kate got out of the car and said evilly: "Thanks, John!"

She started to walk away until Gob yelled after her: "It's Gob." She stopped and smiled at him and said relaxed: "Whatever!"

_On the next Arrested Development_

_Kate gets a shocking piece of information…_

"That was Gob Bluth you slept with last night!" Her best friend, Lily, exclaimed.

_Kate was still not impressed!_

_And for Gob, he finds something rather valuable in the stair car…_

"She left her phone!"

_This is not going to be good…_

**So how was it?**

**Get ready for some action in the nxt chap!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love,**

**S**


End file.
